It's Heaven
by RandILLBFF
Summary: Rizzles. Jane and Maura are a couple, and everything is fairy tale for the both of them. In fact it's like Heaven. When they both met a woman named Heaven at yoga class, they never thought she would be such a big part in their relationship. I plan on angst, but just a little. My intent is 50% Fluff, 40% Humor and 10% angst.
1. Yoga

**All of the characters but Heaven belong to TNT, Janet Tamaro, and Tess. **

**This story is.. well, read it any you can decide for yourself.**

* * *

Jane drew her attention away from the television screen as her phone vibrated. An incoming text from Maura. **Hi love- I figured you woke up and started watching TV, I won't take long. Just had a few things to pick up. I'll be home in seven minutes. -Maura **

Jane smiled at Maura knowing her so well. She became distracted by the television at that moment, so she replied without looking, **Hey Honey. See you soon. Remember, It's toga day! You dressed already or want me to get yours out? Love Ya, Jane. **

Maura read Jane's text and frowned, replying. **Alright, I was not aware of that. Thanks for telling me Jane. I will be home a little later, in that case. -Maura. **Maura pressed send, then turned he car around in a hurry.

Fifteen minutes later, Jane heard a car pull up, so she went to the door and opened it for Maura. "Hey Maur, eight minutes late, I-" Jane stopped mid-sentence, because she was disrupted by her own, uncontrolled laughter. Never in her life was she expecting so see what she saw, and Jane was on the ground laughing so hard. Eventually tears rolled down her face.

"Good morning, Jane. What's so funny?" Maura asked.

Jane was still laughing, but managed, "It's just... you're wearing... and … and!" She began a laughing fit again. After three minutes of silently begin in hysterics, Jane asked, "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Maura's face cringed, "Language!" Jane's eyes said 'sorry' so she continued, "I am wearing clothing of the ancient Romans, like you said. Why are you still in your yoga clothes?" Maura asked seriously.

"Maura! It's yoga day! I am in my toga clothes so we wont be late for class." Jane said in good humor. Maura took her phone out and showed Jane the last incoming text. Jane read it and laughed

"Jane, I think you meant to write 'yoga day'. That mistype caused me to go out of my way to buy and put on this toga!" Maura half-complained. She paused, and heard what she said and laughed. "I own a toga now..."

"Yeah.. We will find a way to make it useful somehow..." Jane said, taking the bags from Maura's arms. "Okay, you should go change... I'll put the groceries away." Jane stated.

Maura looked down at her white clothing. "Good idea." She said and disappeared into their room.

While putting the groceries away Jane thought, _yoga... I don't really even like it. I like to see her do it! Okay Jane, be respectful. _Jane found herself laughing again. Maura walked in, and silently crept up on Jane, wrapping her arms around Jane.

She kissed Jane's cheek and whispered into Jane's ear, "It's not funny anymore."

Jane turned herself around, then used her hands to pull Maura in by the hips and whispered in her husky tone, "Maur, it is going to be funny for as long as we are both alive."

"Fine, whatever. It is your fault anyway." Maura said pulling away, grabbing her water bottle, she took Jane's hand and they were off to yoga.

* * *

Every time yoga class ended, Jane vowed to never let Maura drag her there again, and every single time, she found herself going again and again. Although she hated to admit it, she felt better then when she started.

Everyone stood up, and Maura turned to Jane, saying, "See, it was not that bad Jane."

"Fine," Jane said. She then quieted her voice, "I may have possibly liked it." she admitted. Maura glanced over at a woman, whom she recognized from previous classes. She looked back at Jane, who had noticed her as well. Jane, being possessive, sub-consciously stepping closer to Maura.

The girl came up to Jane, held out her hand which Jane shook and said, "My name is Heaven, I couldn't help but notice you and your friend come here weekly now."

Jane smiled at her, as did Maura. "I guess so, huh? I am Detective Jane Rizzoli." Jane always felt the need to add 'Detective' to her name.

Maura then added, "Dr. Maura Isles." and held out her hand to be shook.

Heaven shook her hand and then said, "It's nice to meet you Detective. Doctor." Maura noticed that the woman was taken with Jane and she didn't know if it flattered her or made her dislike the woman. It was unusual because often times Maura was the one being hit on and Jane was the jealous one.

"Aw, Maur. That woman is nice. We don't have any friends. I choose her." Jane said to Maura.

Maura thought, _It is fair. She is patient... enough with other people being friendly towards me. _"We have friends!" Maura said.

"No, Maura, I have friends, you- have me." Jane said lightly.

Maura playfully slapped Jane's arm. "What is that supposed to mean?" Maura asked Jane, not sure is she should be hurt or not.

"I meant that I have people such as Korsak, and Frost as friends, and you have... well..." Jane paused, trying to find the kindest way possible to word her sentence. "Me. I am your only friend, Maur. We should make friends together, as a couple, is all that I am saying." Jane said.

"You are wrong, Jane. You are my only _human _friend." Maura said defensively.

Jane laughed. "Really? Only you would say something like that." Jane said, stroking her girlfriend's hair.

"And, I can make friends too, Jane. I just choose only have you ti consider as a good friend. Also, I am friendly with Vince and Barry as well. I use their first names..." Maura kept persisting.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't know them out of work." Jane added. "But I still love you, no friends and all."

"JANE! I have friends! What about Tommy, and Frankie. Oh! And Angela." Maura realized excitedly.

Jane laughed, and cried on the inside. "Maur, my family is your family, and family doesn't count" Jane said.

Maura sighed in defeat. "I guess not. Fine. She can be our friend. I guess." Maura said quickly, but with deep thought. She leaned up, and placed her lips on Jane's then rushed off.

"Um, Okay..." Jane said. With confusion, she grabbed all of Maura's stuff, then hers and followed her out. When she caught up, Maura was talking to Heaven.

Heaven's face lit up upon seeing Jane, and she said to Jane, "I am glad you and Maura invited me over for dinner tomorrow night! I can't wait. Anyway, I have to go now. You don't minds if I bring someone do you?"

"Um.." Jane was taken aback. "No, bring whoever you want. But remember, I'm a cop." Jane said. Once Heaven was out of earshot, Jane turned to Maura again. "You invited her over for dinner! Tomorrow?"

"Yes, Jane. Because I have friends! And you seem to like her, and she seems to like you..." Maura said trying to hide her jealousy. Also hiding her regret for inviting a stranger to her and Jane's house.

"Fine, I guess you are right. When we get off tomorrow we can cook." Jane said, guiding letting Maura guide them to their car. She put all of their stuff down in the front seat, but kept Maura's purse with her. Both women got in and she handed Maura her purse.

"Thanks. So... What do you want to do for lunch? Maura asked her girlfriend.

* * *

**If people want me to, I will continue, because I do have some things yet to be written for this story. **

**Thank you to the people that read it, it means a lot that people re actually reading my work. **

**It would also be really great to get some feedback, so I can get better.**

**Please tell me about grammar or logistic errors so I can fix them. **

**Yes, I know that it is a short chapter... **

**Thanks!**


	2. Jealousy

**I finally got time to write and upload. It only took me like two months. Well at least its done. It's short, but done. **

**Thank you to those who favorited, alerted and reviewed, It makes me happy. **

**Here we go!**

* * *

The next morning, Maura woke up first, and looked to the clock, silently thinking _7 more minutes until Jane wakes up. Okay today I hope it's a slow day. I could definitely use a lazy workday, plus with Heaven and friend coming over today we've got to cook. My, Jane is an attractive specimen. _Maura felt her hand on Jane's abs and she began to run her and up and down slowly. Of the many things she marveled about in the world, her girlfriend's abs was one of her favorites.

She closed her eyes and inhaled, meanwhile Jane stirred, thinking _I don't want to get up. Why should I? I have Maura right here, what else do I need? Oh, yeah I am also a detective. Maybe if I don't move she won't stop… _"Jane Clementine, I know you are awake." Maura stated matter-of-factly.

"How did you..?" Jane started.

"Your breathing pattern picks up a little bit more when you wake up… You think I wouldn't know after 3 years of sleeping in your bed?" Maura responded.

"Maura Dorthea," Jane said with emphasis on Maura's middle name. "We've been dating for two years, the first one didn't count. They were sleepovers between two, lifelong best friends forever…. Once a week." Jane said, turning towards Maura, hugging her. "By the way- friends watching friends sleep is weird. And creepy." She finished.

"Jane!" Maura said, pulling away slightly and looking down to Jane. "We both liked each other at that point and you know it."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Fine, you win." Maura smiled and got up to get into their morning routine.

* * *

The couple said their habitual goodbyes and separated to their areas. Jane walked into the bullpen. "Jane. We didn't want to bother you or the doc to come in an hour early so I'll fill you in now." Frost said.

While Jane, Frost and Korsak were occupied; Maura couldn't get Heaven out of her mind. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Though she knew she would never have to question Jane's fidelity to her, she couldn't stop the feelings from pouring in. Overall, Maura liked her, and was excited at the thought of potentially new friends.

She was at work with an autopsy when she received a text. She took her glove off and checked her phone. **Maura! Hello. Let us eat lunch together today. Love You… Miss you… -Jane. **

To which she responded, **Sounds great, I can't wait. I love you too, Yours, Maura. **Maura locked her phone and put it back in her pocket, then went back to work. Jane had been caught up and was chasing leads. The case so far had been fairly simple compared to what she was used to so she was having a better day than usual.

When lunchtime came along Jane was almost done for the time being so she could have lunch with Maura. She wrote her last word and stood up when Frost said, "Jane." In such a tone that she knew he would only use if she absolutely had to see it. Jane thought to herself, _Dammit, Frost. You have to be a great detective and find leads so quickly don't you? Okay I take it back. I love my partner. Okay… I can't disappoint Maur. But I also could, by chasing this lead right now solve this case. Ugh. _

"Okay Frost, thanks. I guess we have to go, don't we." Jane quarter whimpered. "I'll go tell Maur, I'll meet you there." Jane said. She walked down to the morgue and when she walked to the door Maura looked up and immediately put a smile on both of their faces.

"Jane I... Oh." Maura said as she saw the look on Jane's face after the smile faded. "It's okay... It's all right. I do plan, for the time being, on spending the rest of my life with you, so that is lots of lunch-dates."

It broke Jane's heart to see Maura try to hide disappointment, but she was on call, at work. She pulled Maura into a hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm really sorry, Maur. I am but Frost found a lead and I just want to close this case so bad. I promise that I'll be here in time to do the dinner thing with our "friends".

Maura looked up at Jane, wrapped her arms around Jane's waist and pressed her lips on Jane's. Maura pulled from the kiss, inhaled and spoke "I would be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed, and I don't lie. BUT I do love you a lot. But I know that you are doing your job, and you are damn good at it too. I trust that we will be able to eat lunch together more than once."

Jane sighed. She also took Maura's hands, kissed each of them then said, "I gotta go now," She looked deeper into Maura's eyes and concluded, "I love you, Maur." And she was off.

_It's okay Maura, It's okay Maura, It's okay Maura. _The ME repeated over and over, convincing herself that it was no big deal, which it wasn't, but for some reason she couldn't grasp. _I'm not a clingy person. I never have been, well until Jane and I started… My god Maura, are you talking in 3rd person? Jealous? Yes, I am, and… yes. I suppose I am. _Maura couldn't figure out why she was feeling what she was feeling, but she was feeling it.

* * *

Hours past, Jane did end up closing the case and got to the morgue 10 minutes earlier than both women expected. "I missed you." Jane said as she almost harshly kissed Maura who was delighted to be greeted in such an opposite of chaste manner.

"I missed you too. Let's get home." Maura said and the two were off. In the car, Maura turned and asked, "Jane how would you feel if I changed my name to Magdalene?"

* * *

**YayI I got a chapter done.. kind of. Well Please review and tell me if I shall continue.. Thanks! **

**Also, It would be very helpful if I got some criticism that can help me write better, about this story, or just something that is about my writing.. erm style.**


End file.
